Glamour Girl Ginny
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Perante a irrecusavel proposta de trabalho de Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley e lancanda no mundo da fama e do glamour.Mas fica a conhecer uma face do playboy milionario Draco que ela sempre detestou que a vai fazer sentir coisas que não esperava. CAP 2 ON
1. Capítulo Um

Capítulo Um

A mulher girou sob os focos de luz. O brilhante cabelo ruivo formou um remoinho ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo que uma série de expressões se reflectiam no seu impressionante rosto.

— Isso, Ginny. Agora franze um pouco os lábios. São os lábios que queremos vender — disse Colin Creevey, que seguia os movimentos da jovem no mesmo ritmo que abria e fechava o obturador da sua câmara — Fantástico — exclamou levantando-se do chão - Já basta por hoje.

Ginny Weasley relaxou um pouco.

— Menos mal. Estava esgotada. Agora, vou para casa tomar um bom banho quente.

— Pensa só nos milhões de lápis aumentadores de lábios que o teu rosto vai vender, céus.

Colin apagou as luzes. A sua atenção já começava a se diluir.

— Fantástico.

— Mmm. Sim é — respondeu ele, de modo ausente —. Amanhã temos a sessão de fotos para o champô, por isso assegura-te de que tens o cabelo no perfeito estado que se encontra habitualmente. Quase me esqueci - acrescentou. Então, deu a volta para olhá-la directamente — Tenho uma reunião de negócios de manhã. Terei que procurar alguém para me substituir.

Ginny sorriu com afectuosa indulgência. Estava há três anos trabalhando como Modelo e Colin era o seu fotógrafo favorito. Trabalhavam bem juntos e, como fotógrafo, ele era excepcional. Tinha um talento natural para os ângulos, detalhes e para captar o ambiente mais adequado para uma fotografia. Entretanto, era muito desorganizado e distraído sobre tudo o que não tivesse a ver com seu adorado equipamento.

— De que reunião se trata? -perguntou Ginny com paciência, sabendo muito bem que Colin confundia assuntos mundanos como as horas e os lugares quando estes não tinham a ver directamente com sua câmara.

—Oh, eu não lhe disse sobre a reunião? — perguntou ele. Ginny negou com a cabeça e esperou que ele continuasse —. Tenho que ver Draco Malfoy às dez em ponto.

— Draco Malfoy? — replicou Ginny, completamente atónita —. Não sabia que o dono da revista WitchMode se reunia com simples mortais. Acreditava que só o fazia com membros da realeza e com as deusas da moda.

—Bom, pois a este plebeu concedeu uma audiência — respondeu Colin muito secamente —. De facto, a secretária do senhor Malfoy entrou em contacto comigo e organizou tudo. Disse-me que ele quer falar sobre um projecto ou algo assim.

—Boa sorte. Pois sei que Draco Malfoy é um homem que não se pode ignorar. Duro como o aço e acostumado a sair-se bem em tudo.

—Não estaria onde está hoje se fosse inocente como um menino — disse Colin defendendo o ausente senhor Malfoy — Talvez a sua mãe conseguisse uma fortuna ao inaugurar WitchMode, mas Draco Malfoy aumentou a sua duas vezes ao expandir e desenvolver outras revistas. É um homem de negócios com muito êxito e um bom fotógrafo. Não se importa de sujar as mãos.

—Tu sentes simpatia por qualquer um que saiba distinguir uma reflex de uma bridge - disse-lhe Ginny com um sorriso —, mas essa classe de homem não tem nenhum atractivo para mim. Estou certa que levaria um susto de morte se o visse.

—Nada te assusta, Ginny — afirmou Colin enquanto observava como a alta e esguia mulher recolhia suas coisas e se dirigia para a porta —. Mandarei alguém para tirar as fotografias aqui às nove e meia da amanhã.

Já fora do estúdio, Ginny tomou um táxi, depois de três anos em Nova Iorque, acostumou-se completamente a aquele gesto. Quase tinha deixado de pensar em si mesma como Ginny Weasley procedente de uma pequena aldeia nos arredores de Londres para sentir-se em casa na turbulenta cidade de Nova Iorque.

Tinha vinte e um anos quando tomou a decisão de vir para Nova Iorque para tornar-se conhecida no mundo da moda. Deixar de ser apenas uma menina inocente para se transformar em Modelo na cidade que nunca dorme. Tinha sido difícil e em ocasiões, aterrador, mas Ginny negou-se a se sentir aterrorizada pela dinâmica e entristecedora cidade e, com determinação, tinha percorrido todas as agências com seu book.

Durante o primeiro ano, os trabalhos tinham sido muito escassos, mas tinha aguentado. Não queria render-se para ter que retornar para casa completamente derrotada. Lentamente, foi construindo uma reputação e, pouco a pouco, a tinham requerido com mais frequência. Quando começou a trabalhar com Colin recebeu o empurrão nas costas necessário para lançar a sua carreira. Na actualidade, o seu rosto aparecia quase constantemente nas capas. A sua vida desenvolvia-se tal e como ela tinha desejado. O facto de se tornar uma Top Model tinha propiciado a ela viver num terceiro andar sem elevador num confortável e elegante apartamento perto do Central Park.

Para Ginny, ser Modelo não era uma paixão e sim um trabalho. Não tinha ido para Nova Iorque em busca de um sonho de fama e glamour, e sim com a resolução de ter êxito e de ganhar a vida. O sucesso na trajectória profissional era inevitável, pois possuía graciosidade e aprumo naturais, além de um físico esplêndido. Seu cabelo

ruivo como o fogo e suas sardas pálidas davam-lhe um ar de bela vulnerabilidade e elegância. Os seus olhos grandes, de longas pestanas e de uma profunda cor de caramelo, constituíam um atractivo. Tinha lábios grossos e bem formados, que esboçavam um belo sorriso a menor provocação. Além da sua esplendorosa beleza contava com uma fotogenia inata que contribuía com seu êxito no mundo da moda. A habilidade para fotografar era algo natural nela e não lhe custava esforço algum.

Depois que lhe diziam o tipo de mulher que devia reflectir, Ginny transformava-se nela imediatamente. Sofisticada, sensual, inocente..., o que precisassem, Ginny era.

Depois de entrar no seu apartamento, tirou os sapatos e afundou os pés no suave carpete de cor marfim. Não tinha nenhum compromisso naquela noite, por isso estava desejando preparar um jantar rápido e passar algumas horas de quietude no seu lar.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, envolta já em uma confortavel camisola azul de algodão, estava na cozinha preparando o festim de uma Modelo: uma sopa e pãezinhos sem sal. Então, a campainha da porta interrompeu aquele jantar tão pouco digno de um gourmet.

—Olá, Luna - disse saudando a sua amiga e sua vizinha do outro lado do corredor com um automático sorriso — Queres jantar comigo?

Luna Lovegood enrugou o nariz com um gesto de desdém.

—Prefiro engordar, que morrer de fome como tu.

—Se me deixo levar pela gula muito frequentemente — afirmou Ginny enquanto golpeava o ventre liso -, teria que te chatear para que encontrasse um emprego nesse escritório no qual trabalhas. Ah sim, como vai o jovem e talentoso advogado?

—Mark nem sequer sabe que estou viva — queixou-se Luna enquanto desabava sobre o sofá - Estou desesperada, Ginny. Acredito que é possível que eu perca a cabeça e que o assalte no estacionamento.

—Para isso seria necessário classe — replicou Ginny — Por que não tentas algo menos dramático, como lhe dar uma rasteira quando ele passar ao lado da tua mesa?

--Pode ser que eu faça isso.

Com um sorriso, Ginny sentou-se também e apoiou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Lembras-te de Draco Malfoy?

— Quem não lembra? — replicou Luna- Milionário, incrivelmente bonito, misterioso, brilhante homem de negócios e continua livre — acrescentou Luna enquanto contava os atributos com os dedos da mão- Por quê?

—Não estou certa. Colin tem uma reunião com ele amanhã de manhã.

— Cara a cara?

--Sim. Nós já fizemos algumas fotos para as revistas dele antes, mas não imagino porque o esquivo dono da WitchMode iria querer ver um simples fotógrafo, embora seja o melhor de todos. No mundo da moda, fala-se de Draco com reverência e, se tivermos que acreditar no que diz a imprensa romântica, ele é a resposta às preces de toda a mulher solteira. Pergunto-me como será de verdade, depois destes anos todos... —comentou Ginny franzindo a testa. Aquele pensamento a obcecava — É estranho... Acredito que não conheço ninguém que tenha tratado pessoalmente com ele desde que saiu de Londres. Imagino-o como um deus gigante, tomando as decisões de um monumental conglomerado de empresas no Monte Olimpo do WitchMode, cheio de si, como se fosse o dono do mundo e não de uma empresa.

-Talvez Colin possa te dar todos os detalhes amanhã —sugeriu Luna. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça. A testa franzida converteu-se em um sorriso.

—Colin não se dará conta de nada a menos que o senhor Malfoy esteja a ser visto através de uma lente.

Pouco depois das nove e meia da manhã seguinte, Ginny utilizou a sua chave para entrar no estúdio de Colin. Como tinha preparado o cabelo para o anúncio de champô, este caía em suaves e espessas ondas, com muito volume e muito brilho. Na pequena penteadeira que havia na parte de trás do estúdio, aplicou a maquilhagem com habilidade e às dez para as dez já estava acendendo com certa impaciência as luzes necessárias para as fotos internas. À medida que os minutos foram passando, começou a ter a incómoda suspeita de que Colin tinha se esquecido de procurar um substituto. Eram quase dez quando a porta se abriu.

—Já era hora — disse Ginny, tratando de moderar a sua irritação com um ligeiro sorriso sem sequer reparar bem no homem que acabava de entrar —Chegou tarde.

— Cheguei? — replicou o recém-chegado enfrentando a expressão de irritação de Ginny com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Naquele instante, ela deu se conta de como era atraente aquele homem. Seu cabelo, da cor dourada, era espesso e crescia por cima da gola da camisa que usava. Esta era de uma cor cinza que reflectia exactamente o dos seus olhos. Tinha os lábios franzidos num ligeiro sorriso. Naquele rosto ligeiramente bronzeado havia algo de vagamente familiar.

—Não trabalhei com você antes, trabalhei? — perguntou Ginny. Viu-se obrigada a levantar um pouco a cabeça dado que aquele homem media mais de um metro e oitenta.

— Por que me pergunta isso? - quis saber ele. O modo como perguntou foi tão subtil que, de repente, Ginny se sentiu incómoda sob aquele penetrante olhar cinza.

—Por nada —murmurou ela. Deu a volta e sentiu o impulso de ajustar o punho da manga- Bom, mãos a obra. Onde está a sua câmara? — acrescentou. Naquele momento, deu-se conta que o homem não trazia equipamento algum — Por acaso vai utilizar a do Colin?

—Suponho que sim — respondeu ele. Não fazia mais que olhá-la, sem realizar gesto algum que indicasse que ia começar o trabalho. A atitude dele estava começando a se tornar irritante.

—Então, mãos à obra. Não quero passar o dia todo aqui. Já estou há meia hora preparada. - ela disse impacientemente.

—Sinto muito. - O homem deu um sorriso divertido. Ginny ficou atónita ao ver a mudança que aquele simples gesto produzia no já atraente rosto. Foi um sorriso lento, cheia de charme, tanto que ocorreu à jovem modelo que ele poderia utilizá-lo como uma arma letal. Afastou-se um pouco dele para tentar recuperar a compostura. Tinha um trabalho para fazer.

—Para que são as fotografias? — perguntou-lhe o homem enquanto examinava as câmaras do Colin.

— Deus! Ele não disse nada? — replicou a ruiva cada vez mais exasperada. Girou de novo para olhá-lo frente a frente e, pela primeira vez, dedicou-lhe um sorriso — Colin é um magnífico fotógrafo, mas é distraído até ao exagero. Não sei nem como se lembra que tem que se levantar todas as manhãs — acrescentou. Então, tomou uma mecha do seu cabelo e deu um dramático giro com a cabeça — Cabelo limpo, brilhante e sexy —explicou, com o tom de voz de um anúncio de televisão— O que vamos vender hoje é champô.

—Muito bem — respondeu ele.

Então, começou a preparar o equipamento de uma maneira tão profissional que tranquilizou muito Ginny. Ao menos, aquele homem conhecia o seu trabalho.

—Então, onde está Colin? - quis saber o homem, de repente.

— Ele não lhe disse nada? É tão típico dele...

Ginny se colocou sob os focos e começou a dar voltas. Sacudiu a cabeça e criou uma nuvem de um belo cabelo ruivo para que ele pudesse disparar a câmara enquanto se agachava e se movia ao redor dela para captar sua imagem de ângulos diferentes.

—Tinha uma reunião com Draco Malfoy—acrescentou Ginny sem deixar de sorrir— Que Deus o ajude se ele esqueceu. Esse homem é capaz de o comer vivo.

— Draco Malfoy finge-se de modelo e contrata fotógrafos muitas vezes? — perguntou ele, por trás da câmara, com um certo tom jocoso na voz.

—Não sei —respondeu ela enquanto levantava o cabelo por cima da cabeça. Depois de um segundo, deixou-o cair de novo sobre os ombros como uma maravilhosa capa vermelha — Acredito que um homem de negócios sem piedade alguma como o senhor Malfoy terá muito pouca paciência com um fotógrafo distraído ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja perfeita.

— Conhece-o?

—Infelizmente sim mas foi há muito tempo. Não acredito que ainda o reconheça — disse ela, sem ocultar sua alegria — Está muito acima de mim. Ele foi lhe apresentado?

—Não precisamente. - respondeu o louro.

--Ah, mas todos trabalhamos para ele em alguma ocasião, não é verdade? Pergunto-me quantas vezes terá saído o meu rosto numa das suas revistas. Certamente milhões. Entretanto, nunca me encontrei com o imperador.

— O imperador?

--É assim que o chamamos. Além disso, ouvi dizer que ele dirige as suas revistas como se fosse um império.

—Parece que não gosta dele.

—Não —afirmou Ginny encolhendo os ombros — Os imperadores deixam me nervosa. Eu sou apenas uma simples plebeia.

— A sua imagem não é nem simples nem plebeia — replicou ele— Bom, acredito que estas fotografias deverão vender litros de champô — acrescentou. Baixou a câmara e a olhou nos olhos directamente — Acredito que já o temos, Ginny.

A jovem relaxou. Então, tirou o cabelo do rosto e olhou o com curiosidade e desconfiança.

--Conhece-me? Sinto muito, eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Trabalhamos juntos antes?

—O rosto do Ginny Weasley está por toda parte. Eu devo reconhecer os belos rostos, principalmente aqueles que vejo há já muito tempo...

—Bom, parece-me que tem vantagem sobre mim, senhor...

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy —respondeu ele. Então, disparou a câmara uma vez mais para capturar a expressão atónita que se reflectiu no rosto de Ginny - Agora, já podes fechar a boca, Ginny. Acredito que tenho suficientes fotos — acrescentou, com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Ela obedeceu imediatamente - O gato comeu a tua língua?

Naquele momento, Ginny reconheceu o pelas fotografias que tinha visto dele nos jornais e nas revistas que ele possuía, é claro que o miúdo magrinho e pálido como um rato tinha crescido e se transformado num belo e poderoso leão. Amaldiçoou-se imediatamente pela atitude estúpida que tinha mostrado ante ele. Demorou alguns segundos para encontrar a voz. Como era possível ela ter sido tão distraída e não ter juntado as peças: o cabelo louro, os olhos cinza, o ar de superioridade...?!

—Deixaste que eu falasse daquele modo — gaguejou, com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas ruborizadas — Limitaste-te a tirar fotografias que não tinhas direito algum a fazer para deixar que eu continuasse falando como uma idiota.

—Estava simplesmente seguindo ordens -disse ele. O tom sério e a expressão sóbria do seu rosto deram a Ginny mais motivos para sentir-se envergonhada e furiosa consigo mesma.

—Bom, não tinhas dever algum em obedece-las. Deverias ter me dito antes quem eras — sussurrou ela. Sua voz tremia de indignação. Por sua parte, ele se limitou a encolher os ombros e sorrir.

—Não me perguntaste.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta do estúdio abriu de par em par. Colin entrou, com aspecto desanimado e confuso.

—Senhor Malfoy — disse enquanto se dirigia para ambos — Sinto muito... Pensei que tinha que me reunir consigo no seu escritório -acrescentou enquanto mexia no cabelo com agitação— Quando cheguei lá, disseram-me que iria vir aqui. Não sei como me pude confundir dessa maneira. Sinto muito que tenha ficado esperando.

—Não se preocupe — lhe assegurou Draco com um sorriso — A última hora foi muito interessante.

—Ginny — sussurrou Colin, como se só naquele instante desse conta da presença da jovem- Deus santo... Sabia eu que tinha me esquecido de algo. Teremos que tirar essas fotografias mais tarde.

—Não há necessidade — afirmou Draco enquanto lhe entregava a câmara— Ginny e eu já nos ocupamos delas.

— O Senhor tirou as fotografias? —perguntou Colin, estupfacto.

—Ginny não viu razão alguma para desperdiçar o tempo —respondeu Draco. Então, voltou a sorrir— Estou certo que as fotografias serão adequadas.

—Disso não tenho nenhuma dúvida, senhor Malfoy — respondeu Colin, com certa reverência — Já sei o que o senhor é capaz de fazer com uma câmara.

Ginny sentia um enorme desejo de que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse. Tinha que sair dali rapidamente. Nunca na sua vida havia se sentido tão estúpida, embora reconhecesse que Malfoy tinha sido o culpado. Como tinha podido ser tão descarado a ponto de deixar que acreditasse que era um fotógrafo? Lembrou como o ordenara que começasse e as coisas que lhe havia dito. Fechou os olhos e se lamentou em silêncio. A única coisa que desejava naquele instante era desaparecer e, com um pouco de sorte, não ter mais que voltar a ver Draco Malfoy em toda sua vida.

Começou a recolher suas coisas com rapidez.

—Eu vou embora para que possam falar de negócios. Tenho outra sessão do outro lado da cidade -anunciou. Então, pendurou a bolsa sobre o ombro e respirou profundamente— Adeus, Colin. Foi um prazer revê-lo, senhor Malfoy — acrescentou. Continuando, tratou de dirigir-se para a porta mas Draco a agarrou pela mão e a impediu.

—Adeus, Ginny — disse-lhe. Ela viu-se obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao notar a mão dele sobre a sua, sentiu que as forças a abandonavam -. Foi uma manhã muito interessante. Teremos que voltar a repeti-la muito em breve.

«Quando o inferno se congelar», disse-lhe ela com o olhar, sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Então, murmurou algo incoerente e dirigiu se à porta. O som da risada de Draco Malfoy foi a última coisa que escutou antes de partir.

Enquanto se vestia para uma entrevista aquela noite, Ginny tentou, sem êxito, esquecer-se do ocorrido aquela manhã. Sentia a completa certeza de que o seu caminho não voltaria a cruzar nunca com o do Draco Malfoy. Depois de tudo, na realidade tinha sido um estúpido acidente que se conhecessem. Rezou para que fosse certo o velho ditado de que uma maldição nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, porque ela, definitivamente, havia se sentido como atravessada por uma maldição Cruciatus quando ele revelou o seu nome. Ao recordar aquele momento e o modo que tinha lhe falado, a face se tingiu de uma cor muita parecida ao seu cabelo.

O som de alguém surgindo na sua lareira a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quando se virou, descobriu que a pessoa que a chamava era Colin.

-Olá, Ginny, me alegro de encontrar-te em casa — disse. Sua excitação era quase tangível.

—Pois foi por pouco, estava a ponto de sair. O que aconteceu?

-Agora não posso lhe dar muitos detalhes. Draco o fará amanhã pela manhã.

Ginny percebeu que para Colin já tinha deixado de ser «senhor Malfoy».

— Do que estás falando, Colin?

—Draco explicara isso amanhã — respondeu— Tens uma entrevista com ele às nove em ponto.

— O que? — perguntou ela, atónita — Colin, do que estás falando?

-É uma oportunidade tremenda para os dois, Ginny. Draco te contará isso tudo amanhã. Já sabes onde é o escritório dele — afirmou. Todos os que trabalhavam no mundinho da moda sabiam onde era o quartel general da WitchMode.

—Eu não quero vê-lo — replicou Ginny. Ao pensar nos olhos cinzas de Malfoy, sentiu que o pânico se apoderava dela — Não sei o que ele te contou, mas fiz um papel ridículo esta manhã. Pensei que ele era o fotógrafo. Na realidade — acrescentou, com renovada irritação —, tu tens parte na culpa porque...

—Não te preocupes com isso agora — interrompeu a Colin— Não importa mais. Só limita-te a estar lá amanhã às nove. Até logo.

—Mas Colin...

Imediatamente parou de falar ao dar-se conta de que não havia razão alguma para prosseguir falando. Colin tinha desaparecido da lareira. Desesperada, pensou que aquilo era muito para um dia só. Como Colin podia esperar que fosse àquela entrevista? Como podia enfrentar Draco Malfoy depois do modo como tinha lhe falado? Decidiu que a humilhação era algo para o qual ela não estava preparada e encolheu os ombros. Certamente, Draco Malfoy só queria outra oportunidade para rir dela pela sua estupidez.

Muito bem, pois não ia poder com Ginny Weasley. Com firme orgulho, disse-se que não se rebaixaria ante ele. Aquela plebeia enfrentaria o imperador e demonstraria que era feita da mesma matéria que ele.

Ginny vestiu-se para sua entrevista daquela manhã com muito cuidado. O vestido branco de fina lã era esplendoroso por sua simplicidade e apoiava-se nas formas que cobria para se tornar atraente. Prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça para acrescentar um ar profissional à sua aparência. Aquela manhã, Draco Malfoy não se encontraria frente a uma mulher que gaguejava e se ruborizava com facilidade, e sim com uma fria e segura de si mesma. Colocou um delicado sapato de pele e ficou satisfeita com o efeito que davam a sua imagem. Os saltos altos dos sapatos acrescentavam centímetros a sua altura, por isso não teria que levantar o olhar para ver os olhos cinzas de Malfoy, mas sim os olharia de frente.

Manteve a confiança em si mesmo durante o breve trajecto de táxi, pois não queria sujar o vestido com pó de Floo, e até chegar ao último andar do edifício que Draco Malfoy possuía os seus escritórios. Quando estava no elevador olhou para o relógio e alegrou se ao ver que ia chegar com pontualidade à sua entrevista. Depois do enorme hall da recepção encontrou uma morena muito bonita a quem deu seu nome, depois de uma breve espera, a mulher acompanhou Ginny por um longo corredor até chegar a pesadas portas de carvalho.

Entrou numa sala grande e bem decorada na qual foi recebida por outra mulher muito bonita que se apresentou como June Milhares, a secretária do senhor Malfoy.

—Por favor, entre, senhorita Weasley. O senhor Malfoy está à sua espera —disse a Ginny com um sorriso.

Depois de atravessar uma porta, a ruiva quase não teve tempo de examinar o escritório nem a sua fabulosa decoração. O seu olhar centrou se imediatamente no homem que estava sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de carvalho, com uma vista panorâmica da cidade nas suas costas.

—Bom dia, Ginny —disse ele levantando-se para aproximar-se dela— Vais entrar ou ficar parada aí?

Ginny se empertigou e respondeu muito friamente.

—Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. É um prazer voltar a vê-lo.

—Não sejas hipócrita — afirmou ele brandamente, enquanto a conduzia para uma cadeira que havia perto da mesa —.Gostarias de nunca mais me ver.

Ginny não pôde encontrar réplica alguma àquela observação tão certeira, por isso se contentou com um sorriso vago.

—Entretanto — prosseguiu ele, como se ela lhe tivesse dado a razão—, convém muito bem aos meus propósitos que estejas hoje aqui apesar de tua relutância.

— E quais são os seus propósitos, senhor Malfoy? — perguntou ela. A ira que sentia pela arrogância de Malfoy soou sobre o tom de sua voz.

Ele se acomodou na sua cadeira e olhou Ginny da cabeça aos pés. Fez de um modo lento, esperando desconcertá-la. Apesar de tudo, ela permaneceu completamente serena. Por causa da sua profissão, tinham-na estudado daquele modo antes, por isso estava decidida a não permitir que aquele homem soubesse que seu olhar estava lhe acelerando o pulso.

—Meus propósitos, Ginny — disse, olhando-a nos olhos —, são, no momento, estritamente profissionais, embora isso possa mudar a qualquer momento.

Aquela afirmação rachou em mil pedaços a fria couraça de Ginny e lhe provocou um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas. Amaldiçoou-se por isso enquanto tentava manter o olhar firme.

—Santo Deus — comentou Malfoy levantando as sobrancelhas com um certo tom jocoso — Estás a corar. E eu acreditava que as mulheres já não se ruborizassem -acrescentou, sorrindo mais ainda, como se gostasse do facto de que as suas palavras provocassem um rubor ainda mais acentuado nas bochechas da jovem —. Provavelmente és a última de uma espécie em perigo de extinção.

— Poderíamos falar do assunto pelo qual estou aqui, senhor Malfoy? — perguntou ela —. Estou certa de que você é um homem muito ocupado e, embora não acredite, eu também tenho muitos assuntos para resolver.

—É obvio. Lembro-me perfeitamente do «mãos à obra». Tenho um novo projecto para a WitchMode, um projecto muito especial — disse enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Imediatamente ofereceu um a Ginny, que ela recusou com um leve movimento de cabeça—. Estou pensando na idéia há bastante tempo, mas precisava de um fotógrafo adequado e de uma mulher adequada. Acredito que agora encontrei ambos.

—Suponho que me dará mais detalhes, senhor Malfoy. Estou segura de que não está acostumado a entrevistar as Modelos pessoalmente. Isto deve ser algo especial.

—Sim,— afirmou ele —. A idéia desta reportagem é a de uma história fotográfica sobre os diversos rostos de uma mulher — acrescentou. Então, ficou de pé e se apoiou sobre a mesa. Imediatamente, Ginny se viu afectada pela sua potente masculinidade, o poder e a força que emanavam do seu esbelto corpo —. Quero retratar todas as facetas da mulher: a mulher profissional, a mãe, a atleta, a sofisticada, a inocente, a tentadora... Quero dizer, um retrato completo da Eva, a Mulher Eterna.

—Parece fascinante —admitiu Ginny-. Você acha que eu poderia ser adequada para algumas das fotos?

-Sei que és adequada... para todas as fotos.

— Vai utilizar uma única Modelo para todo o projecto? —perguntou ela, muito surpreendida.

—Vou utilizar-te a ti para todo o projecto.

—Seria uma idiota se não estivesse interessada em um projecto como este — disse Ginny com sinceridade —, e não acredito que o seja. Por que eu?

—Vamos, Ginny — comentou ele, com certa impaciência. Então, inclinou-se sobre ela e tocou-lhe o queixo com a mão — Tenho certeza que tens espelho em casa e de que és inteligente o suficientemente para saber que és linda e extremamente fotogénica.

—Há vários Modelos bonitas e fotogénicas em Nova Iorque, senhor Malfoy — insistiu ela—. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Eu gostaria de saber por que está me considerando para seu projecto.

—Não te estou considerando — replicou Draco. Acto contínuo, ficou de pé e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Ginny notou que estava começando a se irritar e aquele detalhe foi bastante reconfortante para ela, ele não era apenas uma carapaça fria— De facto, não acredito que tenha pensado em nenhuma outra pessoa. Tem uma estranha habilidade para chegar ao coração de uma

fotografia e mostrar exactamente a imagem que se busca. Eu preciso de variabilidade e beleza. Preciso de honestidade numa dúzia de imagens diferentes.

—E, em sua opinião, eu posso fazê-lo.

—Não estarias aqui se eu não estivesse seguro. Eu nunca tomo decisões precipitadas.

Ginny olhou-o atentamente. De facto, estava segura de que Draco Malfoy calculava até o mínimo detalhe tudo o que fazia. Em voz alta, perguntou-lhe:

— Seria Colin o fotógrafo?

—Sim. Evidentemente, há uma grande afinidade entre vocês os dois que se transmite nas fotografias que os dois fazem. São óptimos profissionais, mas juntos poderão fazer um trabalho assombroso.

Aquele comentário fez que a jovem esboçasse um cálido sorriso.

—Não se trata de um louvor, Ginny. É apenas um facto. Dei a Colin todos os detalhes. Os contratos estão já preparados esperando que os assine.

— Os contratos? — repetiu ela, com certa cautela.

—Claro — respondeu ele, sem dar importância alguma à dúvida que ela tinha expressado -. Este projecto vai levar certo tempo. Não tenho intenção alguma de me apressar. Quero os direitos exclusivos do teu belo rosto até que o projecto termine e o resultado esteja na rua.

-Entendo -sussurrou ela. Inconscientemente, começou a morder o lábio inferior.

—Não tens que reagir como se eu tivesse feito uma proposta indecente, Ginny — disse Draco, com voz seca—. Trata-se somente de um acordo de negócios.

— Isso sei perfeitamente, senhor Malfoy — repôs ela num tom desafiante—. Só que nunca assinei um contrato para um projecto a longo prazo.

—Não tenho intenção alguma de permitir que tu me escapes. Os contratos são obrigatórios, para o Colin e para ti. Durante os próximos meses, não quero que se distraiam com outros trabalhos. Economicamente, compensar-vos-ei com acréscimo. Se tiverem alguma queixa nesse sentido, negociaremos. Entretanto, os meus direitos para dispor do teu rosto durante os próximos seis meses serão exclusivos.

Draco ficou em silêncio enquanto observava a ampla variedade de expressões que se reflectiam no rosto do Ginny. Efectivamente, a jovem se sentia muito atraída pelo projecto, embora não pelo homem que o tinha proposto. Seria um trabalho fascinante, mas custar-lhe-ia atar-se a um único cliente durante um período de tempo tão longo. Não podia evitar pensar que assinar um contrato era como perder a sua liberdade. Um contrato a longo prazo equivalia a um compromisso a longo prazo.

Finalmente, desfez-se de toda a sua cautela e dedicou a Draco um dos sorrisos que tinham feito que o seu rosto fosse conhecido por todos os Estados Unidos.

—O meu rosto é seu —disse.

_**N/A: Primeiro capítulo chegou. Espero que gostem desta fic tanto quanto da outra. Estou muito empolgada com esta porque eu adoro moda mesmo, considerei até seguir estilismo em vez de medicina, porque são duas coisas que não têm nada a ver mas que eu adoro, enfim, acabei seguindo medicina porque é meu sonho de criança e porque gosto mesmo, mas ainda faço assim uns sketchs e tenho sorte de minha mãe ser modista então muitas peças de roupa minhas são de minha autoria, enfim tudo isto para dizer que finalmente me aventurei no mundo da moda como fic, ah claro e não podia deixar de ser mete fotografia, mais uma das minhas grandes paixões. E o livro em que baseei esta fic foi Blithe Images de Nora Roberts, é um livro antigo já, é de 1982 e eu li-o em inglês, era da minha mãe e como ela gosta muito dele, eu acabei lendo e me inspirando. Bem acho que já falei muito. Não esqueçam de comentar e me deixar saber se gostaram. Beijoooooooo***_


	2. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois

Draco Malfoy moveu-se muito rapidamente. Em menos de duas semanas, assinaram os contratos e combinaram que as sessões fotográficas começassem a princípios de Outubro. A primeira imagem que tinham que conseguir era a da inocência juvenil e a simplicidade imaculada.

Ginny reuniu-se com Colin num parque que Draco tinha seleccionado. Embora a manhã fosse fresca e luminosa e o sol se infiltrasse calidamente através das árvores, o parque estava deserto. Ginny não pôde evitar perguntar-se se o todo poderoso senhor Malfoy seria o responsável por aquela solidão.

Uns jeans arregaçados até a metade da perna e pulôver de cor branca era a roupa que tinha escolhido para a sessão. Ginny tinha prendido o seu brilhante cabelo com duas tranças seguras por presilhas brancas. Aplicou uma leve maquilhagem, apoiando-se simplesmente na beleza natural da sua pele. Era a essência da juventude sincera e vibrante e os seus olhos caramelo brilhavam de antecipação.

—Perfeito —lhe disse Colin—. Jovem e inocente. Como conseguiste?

—Eu sou jovem e inocente —replicou ela enrugando o nariz.

—Muito bem. Vês isso? —perguntou-lhe Colin enquanto mostrava um parque infantil no qual havia baloiços, barras e um escorrega — Vai brincar, menina, e deixa que este senhor tire umas fotos.

Ginny pôs-se a correr para o baloiço. Ali, rendeu-se a uma total liberdade de movimentos. Esticou-se por completo e inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto sorria para o brilhante céu. Continuando, subiu o escorrega e levantou os braços. Então, depois de soltar um grito de desinibida alegria, deslizou-se até o chão para acabar com o traseiro sobre a terra. Colin não deixava de tirar fotografias de vários ângulos, deixando que fosse ela a dirigir a sessão.

—Parece que tens seis anos — disse ele, com uma risada depois da foto.

—Tenho seis anos — afirmou Ginny. Então, subiu às barras—. Aposto que não podes fazer isto — acrescentou. Pendurou-se de barriga para baixo numa das barras, de maneira que as tranças varreram o chão.

—Surpreendente...

Aquela afirmação não veio de Colin. Quando Ginny girou a cabeça, encontrou-se directamente com um par de calças negras feitas à medida de corte italiano. Ao subir um pouco mais, encontrou um casaco de fato e, um pouco mais acima, com uma sorridente boca e zombadores olhos cinzas.

—Olá menina, sabes onde está a tua mãe?

—O que está fazendo aqui? —replicou Ginny. De barriga para baixo sentia se em franca desvantagem.

—Fiscalizando o meu projecto. Quanto tempo vais ficar pendurada nesta barra? O sangue deve estar te subindo à cabeça.

Ginny agarrou a barra com as mãos e lançou as pernas numa cambalhota que a deixou cara a cara com Malfoy. Ele deu-lhe um suave golpe na cabeça, disse-lhe que era uma boa menina e voltou-se para falar com o Colin.

-Como foi, Colin? Parece que conseguiste boas fotos.

Os dois homens começaram a falar dos aspectos técnicos da sessão enquanto Ginny se balançava brandamente. Tinha visto Draco em várias ocasiões durante as duas últimas semanas e, cada vez, havia se sentido muito inquieta na sua presença. Era um homem intenso e perturbador, com um potente poder masculino, por isso ela não estava de todo segura de querer ver-se associada a ele. A sua vida era organizada e corria pelos caminhos que ela tinha esboçado, por isso não queria complicação alguma.

Entretanto, havia algo em Draco Malfoy que sugeria complicações com letras maiúsculas.

—Muito bem —disse a voz de Draco—. Organizaremos tudo no clube à uma em ponto. Já está tudo preparado —acrescentou. Ginny levantou-se do baloiço e dirigiu-se para Colin

—Não tens que ir agora, pequena. Tens mais ou menos uma hora livre. – Draco comentou.

—Já não quero mais brincar nos baloiços, papá — replicou ela muito tensa. Então, agarrou sua mochila e a pendurou no ombro. Conseguiu dar alguns de passos antes que Draco agarrasse o seu braço.

—Vejo que és uma menina mimada, não é? —murmurou—. Talvez deveria te deitar no meu colo de dar-te umas palmadas.

—Isso seria mais difícil do que acredita, senhor Malfoy — replicou ela com toda a dignidade que pôde reunir—. Tenho vinte e quatro anos, não seis, e sou bastante forte.

— Verdade? —replicou ele. Então, inspecionou o esbelto corpo de Ginny como se o duvidasse—. Suponho que é possível. Vamos tomar um café.

Soltou-lhe a mão, mas entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Ginny afastou a mão, surpreendida e desconcertada pela calidez encontrada

—Ginny —disse ele, com a voz marcada por uma tensa paciência —. Eu gostaria de te convidar para tomar um café — acrescentou. Mais que um convite, era uma ordem.

Malfoy avançou pela relva a grandes passadas, arrastando-a atrás dele. Colin observou os movimentos de ambos e, automaticamente, tirou uma fotografia. Decidiu que compunham um estilo muito interessante. Um homem alto e loiro, vestido com um fato muito caro agarrado a uma esbelta mulher-menina.

Quando ela se sentou de frente para Draco no pequeno café, tinha o rosto avermelhado de indignação e do esforço que tinha tido para manter o passo. Draco observou atentamente as rosadas bochechas e os brilhantes olhos e sorriu um pouco.

—Talvez devesse te comprar um gelado para que te refresques —disse. A empregada de mesa apareceu então, o que evitou Ginny ter que responder. Imediatamente, Draco pediu dois cafés.

—Chá para mim — afirmou Ginny secamente. Agradava-lhe contradizê-lo em algo.

— Desculpa? —perguntou ele friamente.

-Eu disse que tomarei chá, se não se importar. Não bebo café. Deixa-me muito nervosa.

—Nesse caso, um café e um chá —informou Draco a empregada antes que ela partisse — Como és capaz de despertar de manhã sem a inevitável chávena de café?

—Sou uma mulher de hábitos saudáveis.

—Efectivamente, neste momento pareces um anúncio da vida saudável —replicou ele.

Então, recostou-se no seu assento e tirou um pacote de cigarros. Depois de oferecer um a ela, que não aceitou, acendeu o seu antes de prosseguir falando.

-Temo que nunca aparentarias vinte e quatro anos com essas tranças. Não se vê freqüentemente um cabelo tão ruivo... e muito menos com olhos dessa cor... São fabulosos —acrescentou, depois de olhar um instante—.Às vezes são tão escuros que ficam quase chocolate. Tão doces e misterioso... Além disso, a tua estrutura óssea é elegante e exótica. Diz-me, onde conseguiste esse rosto tão maravilhoso? Desculpa a ofensa, mas não foi do teu irmão Ronald de certeza.

Ginny já se acreditava imune a comentários e elogios sobre o seu físico, mas, de algum jeito, as palavras de Draco a sobressaltaram. Deu graças a Merlin ao ver que a empregada se aproximava com o que tinham pedido, porque assim teve tempo de recuperar a compostura.

—Conforme dizem, sou a viva imagem da minha avó materna -disse, depois de tomar um gole de chá — Era Irlandesa.

—Devia ter imaginado. As maçãs do rosto, a estrutura óssea... Sim, dá para notar as feições dos Prewett, mas os olhos despistam. Não herdaste os olhos azuis da tua avó.

-Não -respondeu ela. Custou-lhe muito enfrentar o penetrante olhar de

Malfoy com frieza - Estes pertencem-me a mim.

—A ti —repetiu ele—, e, durante os próximos seis meses, a mim. Acredito que gostarei de ter a propriedade conjunta. Nunca te esperei ver em Nova Iorque, muito menos no mundo da Moda. Sempre te imaginei saindo de Hogwarts, casando com Harry Potter, tendo uma ninhada de miúdos e fazendo a lida de casa.

-Mas tu também nunca realmente me conheceste. –disse ela friamente

—É muito fácil ver-te, tanto como uma mulher domestica, simples, carinhosa ou como uma sofisticada modelo. Tens uma notável habilidade para te adaptar ao que te rodeia.

-Isso me faz parecer como se não tivesse personalidade alguma, como se fosse... Quase invisível.

— Invisível? —repetiu Draco. Então, deu uma gargalhada que fez que várias pessoas se voltassem para olhar—. Não, não acredito que sejas invisível, mas sim uma mulher muito complexa com uma notável afinidade com o mundo que a rodeia. Não acredito que seja um talento adquirido, mas sim uma habilidade nata.

Aquelas palavras agradaram a Ginny. Teve que ficar mexendo o seu chá para não mostrar o quanto estava envergonhada. Porque um simples comentário daquele homem era capaz de deixá-la completamente muda? Talvez porque nunca na sua vida esperou receber um elogio de um Malfoy.

—Jogas Quidditch?

Uma vez mais, a rápida mudança de assunto a deixou completamente confusa. Olhou-o fixamente, sem compreender, até que recordou que a sessão daquela tarde teria lugar no campo de Quidditch de um elegante clube de feiticeiros. Os poucos lugares em Nova Iorque reservado apenas á comunidade mágica.

—Consigo arremessar a bola para que, as vezes, passe pelos postes —replicou ela.

—Bem. As fotografias serão melhores se fores capaz de realizar correctamente os movimentos —disse. Então, olhou o relógio de ouro que levava no pulso e tirou a carteira—. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver no meu escritório.

Draco ficou de pé e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Uma vez mais, deu-lhe a mão sem prestar atenção alguma aos esforços que Ginny fazia para soltar-se.

—Conseguirei um táxi. Levará algum tempo para te transformares de menina pequena em atleta. O equipamento de Quidditch já está no clube e suponho que tens tudo o que necessitas nessa pequena mala, verdade? -disse, indicando a bolsa que Ginny tinha pendurada no ombro.

—Não há por que se preocupar, senhor Malfoy.

—Chama-me Draco —repôs ele. De repente, começou a lhe acariciar brandamente a trança esquerda—. Eu não tenho intenção alguma de deixar de te chamar pelo primeiro nome.

—Não há por que preocupar-se —repetiu ela, evitando fazer uso do primeiro nome — Mudar de imagem faz parte da minha profissão.

—Vai ser muito interessante observar-te —murmurou ele, ainda com a trança na mão. Então, adquiriu um tom mais profissional— O campo está reservado para a uma. Até então.

-Também vai? —perguntou Ginny. Não pôde evitar franzir a testa. Incomodava-a o facto de ter que voltar a vê-lo.

-É o meu projecto, lembras-te? —afirmou. Então, meteu-a num táxi, sem dar-se por aludido ou sem dar-se conta da testa franzida de Ginny—. Tenho a intenção de fiscalizá-la muito cuidadosamente.

Enquanto o táxi se misturava com o tráfico, Ginny sentiu que os seus sentimentos estavam completamente revolucionados. Draco Malfoy era um homem incrivelmente atraente que poderia distrai-la muito facilmente. Além disso, havia algo nele que a turvava. A idéia de ter um contacto profissional com ele a enervava profundamente.

«Eu não gosto», decidiu com uma firme inclinação de cabeça. «É muito seguro de si mesmo, muito arrogante, muito...».Tratou de procurar desesperadamente uma palavra… Físico.

Embora a contra gosto, admitiu que Draco Malfoy era um homem muito sensual e que esse facto a punha nervosa. Não sentia desejo algum de que ele a incomodasse.

Havia algo no modo como ele a olhava, algo no modo como seu corpo reagia quando estava perto dele.

Encolheu os ombros e começou a olhar pela janela. Não queria pensar nele. Melhor dizendo, pensaria em Draco Malfoy só como a pessoa que a tinha contratado, não como um homem. Ainda sentia na mão o calor dele e, depois de olhar-se suspirou. Era necessário, para sua tranquilidade mental, realizar seu trabalho evitando mais contactos pessoais com ele. A relação que teria com ele seria exclusivamente profissional. Isso mesmo, exclusivamente profissional.

A menina transformou-se numa atleta muito na moda. O equipamento de Quidditch azul escuro e prateado faziam um óptimo contraste com a sua pele pálida e o seu cabelo ruivo.

Enquanto esperava no campo, cobriu-se com um casaco, dado que aquela tarde de Outubro estava agradável embora um pouco fria. Usava o cabelo preso com um lenço azul, o que deixava seu delicado pescoço completamente descoberto.

Maquilhou os olhos, acentuando-os com lápis de olhos negro, e os lábios, com um rosa muito subtil. Agarrava a vassoura nas mãos enquanto esperava impacientemente.

Junto aos postes, começou a aquecer um pouco e a atirar bolas para um companheiro inexistente enquanto Colin ocupava-se de encontrar os ângulos e as medidas correctas.

—Acredito que seria melhor que alguém te devolvesse a bola.

Quando Ginny se voltou, viu que Draco a estava observando com um brilho jocoso nos olhos. Ele também estava vestido para jogar, mas usava um equipamento negro e verde.

Acostumada a vê-lo de fato, Ginny surpreendeu-se ao ver a atlética aparência do corpo, esbelto, ombros largos, com braços firmes e musculosos... Naquele momento, a sua masculinidade era muito dominante. Dava para perceber que Draco era um atleta nato enquanto caminhava pela relva com a vassoura na mão..

— Não estou bem? —perguntou ele com um sorriso. Ao escutar aquelas palavras Ginny corou ao dar-se conta de que o tinha estado olhando fixamente.

—Surpreende-me vê-lo vestido desse modo.

—É o mais adequado para jogar Quidditch, não achas?

— Sabes ao menos jogar? —perguntou ela com tom sarcástico.

-Eu gosto bastante da ideia da fotografia de acção. Prometo que não serei muito duro contigo. Deixar-te-ei marcar de vez em quando– ele respondeu.

Ginny precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não lhe mostrar a língua.

Ela jogava Quidditch frequentemente e fazia-o bem, era das poucas coisas que a lembrava a casa, era a maneira de matar saudades da sua vida em Londres. O Malfoy ia ter uma boa surpresa.

—Tentarei não acertar com a bola na tua cara, sou muito desajeitada —prometeu, com o rosto tão ingénuo como o de uma menina—, para assim poder dar realismo às fotografias.

—Muito bem —respondeu Draco. Então, dirigiu-se para os postes de marcação enquanto Ginny pegava na quaffle— Vamos ver como te sais?

—Vou tentar —respondeu ela. Depois de olhar para Colin para ver se estava preparado, lançou a bola brandamente no ar. Ao ver que o rosto de Colin já estava oculto pela câmara, elevou-se no ar e lançou um olhar desaficador a Draco.

Daquela vez, atirou a quaffle com força e quase acertou num dos postes. Draco no entanto foi mais rápido e defendeu. Ele devolveu-a com suavidade, mas ela atirou-a novamente com força e determinação e a quaffle acabou entrando na argola mais longe de Draco.

-Acredito que também me lembro como se ganha —acrescentou a ruiva, franzindo a testa—. Dez a zero, senhor Malfoy.

—Bom golpe, Ginny. Jogas frequentemente?

-De vez em quando -replicou ela-. Preparado?

Draco assentiu e voaram para o lado oposto do campo onde Ginny seria o Keeper e Draco o Chaser. A quaffle viajou com rapidez de um lado para o outro do campo. Ginny deu-se conta de que ele estava se contendo para que Colin tirasse as fotografias, mas ela também o estava fazendo. Carregava a quaffle e atirava-a sem estilo ou técnica nenhuma.

Permitiu alguns golpes mais antes de lançar a quaffle para muito longe dele.

—Oh —sussurrou ela. Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, fingindo inocência -. Isso é setenta a vinte, verdade?

Draco semicerrou os olhos enquanto se aproximava dela.

— Por que tenho a sensação que estás a brincar com a minha cara?

-Brincar? -repetiu ela, com os olhos muito abertos —. Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy, não me pude resistir —acrescentou. Então, pôs-se a rir – Estava se comportando de um modo tão condescendente... –ela continuou com um tom superior.

-Muito bem -replicou ele, também com um sorriso para alívio de Ginny—. Já não há condescendência que valha. Agora, quero sangue.

—Muito bem, soltemos as bludger e a snitch e comecemos do zero. -disse ela enquanto voltava para ele—. Não quero que diga que eu tinha uma vantagem injusta.

Draco deu uma volta ao campo exibindo as suas habilidades em cima da vassoura. Os dois moveram-se com rapidez pela pista. Batalhavam com esforço pelos pontos. Ginny esqueceu se por completo da câmara, dado que o clique da mesma ficava completamente mascarado pelo som do vento no seu cabelo e os sussurros das vassouras contra o ar.

Ginny amaldiçoou se quando não conseguiu agarrar a Snitch ao vê-la e acabou perdendo a quaffle para Draco. Era muito excitante ser todos os jogadores num só jogo. Rapidamente apanhou-o e conseguiu defender a quaffle.

—Isso foi muito bom —disse Colin, rompendo assim a concentração da jovem— Tenho fotos fantásticas. Pareces uma verdadeira profissional, Ginny. Já podemos deixar por hoje.

— Deixar? —replicou ela olhando-o com incredulidade—. Perdeste a cabeça? Estamos jogando.

Depois de olhá-lo durante uns instantes como se estivesse louco, retomou o jogo rapidamente. Durante os seguintes minutos, os dois jogaram para recuperar a vantagem até que Draco ao agarrar a Snitch mesmo atrás da ruiva.

Ginny colocou as mãos nos quadris e respirou profundamente depois de chegar ao chão.

—Bom, essa é a agonia da derrota -disse com um sorriso.—. Parabéns —acrescentou enquanto estendia a mão a Draco—. Joga de um modo muito competitivo, senhor Malfoy, tal como em Hogwarts.

Draco aceitou a mão que lhe oferecia, mas, em vez de apertar limitou-se a agarrá-la suavemente.

—Asseguro-te que me obrigaste a ganhar, Ginny. Acredito que eu gostaria de ter a sorte em dobro, mas contigo a jogar ao meu lado -disse. Olhou-a durante um instante antes de olhar a mão que ainda tinha cativa entre as suas—. Que mão tão pequena! — acrescentou enquanto as levantava para examiná-las cuidadosamente -. Surpreende-me que possas manipular uma quaffle desse modo...

Então, a girou e depois de colocar a palma para cima, a levou-a aos lábios. Ao sentir aquele beijo, Ginny experimentou sensações estranhas correndo pelas costas. Olhou para a mão como que hipnotizada, incapaz de falar ou de retirá-la.

—Vamos —disse Draco, consciente da reacção que ela tinha tido-. Vamos comer algo. Tu também, Colin.

—Obrigado, Draco —respondeu Colin enquanto recolhia o seu equipamento—, mas quero ir para o meu estúdio revelar este filme. Comerei uma sanduíche.

—Bem, Ginny —murmurou Draco voltando-se para ela—. Sozinhos tu e eu...

—Agradeço muito, senhor Malfoy— replicou ela. Sentia-se em pânico ante a perspectiva de almoçar com ele—, mas não é necessário que me convide para almoçar.

—Ginny, Ginny... É tão difícil aceitares um convite ou só quando sou eu a convidar?

—Não seja ridículo —respondeu ela. Tentou manter um tom casual, mas cada vez mais notava a calidez da mão dele sobre a sua. Olhou fixamente para as mãos unidas e sentiu se completamente indefesa—. Senhor Malfoy, pode me devolver a mão, por favor?

—Draco, Ginny — pediu lhe ele sem prestar atenção alguma á reclamação que ela lhe tinha feito—. É muito fácil. Tem somente duas sílabas. Vamos.

—Está bem —disse ela. Sabia que, quanto antes aceitasse, mais rápido se veria livre dele—. Draco, poderias me devolver a mão, por favor?

—Agora sim. Superamos o primeiro obstáculo. Não foi tão difícil, verdade? —repôs ele, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Assim que a soltou, Ginny sentiu se imediatamente mais segura.

—Não muito.

—Agora, ao almoço —afirmou. Ao ver que Ginny abria a boca para protestar, levantou uma mão para impedir - Tu comes, não?

—Claro, mas...

—Não há Mas. Quase nunca presto atenção alguma a mas ou a porém.

Em pouco tempo, Ginny encontrava se sentada em frente a Draco numa pequena mesa do clube. As coisas não foram tal e como ela tinha planeado. Era muito difícil manter uma relação profissional e impessoal quando estava tão frequentemente na companhia dele. Era inútil negar que o achava muito interessante, que a sua vitalidade a estimulava e que Draco era um homem tremendamente atraente e muito mudado desde Hogwarts. Entretanto, recordou- se que ele não era o seu tipo. Além disso, não tinha tempo para relações sentimentais naquele momento da sua vida. Não obstante, os sinais de alerta que recebia o seu cérebro diziam lhe que tomasse cuidado, que aquele homem era capaz de mudar os seus cuidadosos planos.

— Alguém já te disse que tens uma óptima conversa?

Ginny levantou os olhos para encontrar-se com o olhar zombador de Draco.

—Sinto muito. Estava pensando em outras coisas — desculpou se. Uma vez mais, o rubor tinha lhe tingido as bochechas.

—Já me dei conta. O que vais beber?

-Chá.

-Só?

—Sim —afirmou. Então, disse-se que devia relaxar—. Não bebo muito. Temo-me que não me sinta muito bem. Com mais de dois copos de alcool transformo me no Mr. Hyde. Deve ser o metabolismo...

—Eu adoraria ser testemunha dessa transformação —comentou ele, depois de soltar uma gargalhada — Teremos que combinar isso mais tarde.

Para surpresa de Ginny, o almoço foi uma experiência muito agradável, apesar de Draco reagir com certo desgosto e puro desdém masculino pelo facto de ela escolher uma salada. Assegurou-lhe que era uma comida mais que adequada e fez um comentário sobre a brevidade da carreira das modelos com peso no limite.

Quando relaxou por completo, a jovem divertiu se muito e esqueceu se de manter distância entre Draco e ela. Enquanto comiam, falou lhe dos planos que tinha para a sessão do dia seguinte. Tinha escolhido o Central Park para mais fotos externas em que se ressaltasse uma imagem atlética.

—Amanhã tenho reuniões durante todo o dia e não poderei ir supervisionar a sessão. Como podes sobreviver com isso? —perguntou-lhe mudando abruptamente de conversa. Estava indicando a salada de Ginny—. Não queres um pouco de comida de verdade? Vais desaparecer um dia destes.

Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de chá. Draco, por sua vez, murmurou algo sobre as modelos meio mortas de fome antes de retomar o fio da conversa.

-Se tudo der certo, começaremos o próximo segmento na segunda-feira. Colin quer começar cedo amanhã.

—Como sempre —afirmou ela, com um suspiro—. Se o tempo o permitir.

—O sol vai brilhar -comentou Draco, com absoluta segurança em si mesmo—. Já tratei disso com ele.

Ginny recostou se no assento e contemplou Draco com uma desinibida curiosidade.

—Sim —afirmou—. Acredito que poderias tê-lo feito. A chuva não se atreveria a cair e enfrentar o poderoso Draco Malfoy.

Sorriram e, enquanto se olhavam nos olhos, Ginny experimentou uma estranha sensação correndo pelas suas veias, algo rápido, vital e inominável.

— Sobremesa?

—Estás decidido a me fazer engordar, não é? —comentou ela, com um sorriso—. És uma má influência para mim, mas mostrarei uma determinação de ferro.

— Bolo de queijo, bolo de abóbora, mousse de chocolate? —perguntou ele com um malicioso sorriso. Entretanto, ela negou com a cabeça e levantou o queixo.

—Não adianta, não me rendo.

—Tenho certeza que tens uma fraqueza. Com um pouco mais de tempo, eu encontro-a.

—Draco, querido, que surpresa ver-te aqui!

Ginny deu a volta e observou a mulher que acabava de saudar Draco com tanto entusiasmo.

—Olá, Cassondra -disse ele, referindo-se a elegante loura com um encantador sorriso— Cassondra Agrippa, Ginny Weasley.

-Senhorita Weasley —repôs Cassondra com uma inclinação de cabeça como saudação. Então, entreabriu os olhos verdes—. Nos conhecemos?

—Não acredito —respondeu Ginny.

—O rosto de Ginny aparece na capa de muitas revistas —explicou Draco—. É uma das melhores modelos de Nova Iorque.

—É obvio —comentou Cassondra. Ginny observou como a mulher semicerrava ainda mais os olhos, examinava-a e a catalogava como mercadoria inferior—. Draco, devias ter dito que estarias aqui hoje. Poderíamos ter passado algum tempo juntos...

—Sinto muito —respondeu ele— De todos os modos, não vou estar aqui muito tempo. Além disso, vim por negócios.

Sem que pudesse evitar, Ginny sentiu se um pouco desiludida por aquela afirmação. Apesar de saber que era uma reacção ridícula, ergueu imediatamente as costas. «Não te adverti disso?», disse-se. «Ele tem razão. Só estamos aqui por negócios». Então, recolheu as suas coisas e ficou de pé.

-Por favor, senhorita Agrippa, tome o meu lugar. Eu já estava de saída.

Voltou-se para olhar para Draco sentiu uma ligeira alegria ao ver que ele mostrava se um pouco zangado pela sua apressada saída.

—Obrigado pelo almoço, senhor Malfoy — disse. Ao ver que ele franzia a testa ao escutar o seu sobrenome, sorriu—. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Agrippa.

Depois de dedicar à loura um cortês sorriso, Ginny dispôs se a partir.

—Não sabia que convidar as tuas empregadas para almoçar era algo tão corrente, Draco...

Enquanto se afastava da mesa, Ginny escutou o comentário de Cassondra. Sentiu o desejo de dar a volta e lhe dizer que se ocupasse dos seus próprios assuntos, mas controlou se e partiu sem ouvir a resposta de Draco.

_**N/A: Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Estou ainda a trabalhar no último da fic Porque Casei Com Draco Malfoy mas estou mesmo quase a acaba-lo. beijo* e não esqueçam de deixar review!! =)**_


	3. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três

A sessão do dia seguinte foi mais árdua. Com as brilhantes cores de Outono do Central Park como fundo, as ideias que ocorreram a Colin foram variadas e cheias de energia. Tal e qual Draco havia predito, o dia era luminoso e ensolarado. Folhas de tonalidades douradas e avermelhadas caíam das árvores e cobriam o chão. Com aquela variedade de tons, Ginny posou, correu, jogou discos voadores, subiu árvores, alimentou as pombas e trocou três vezes de roupa à medida que o dia ia passando. Ao longo da sessão, surpreendeu-se várias vezes procurando Draco, embora na realidade não o esperasse. A desilusão que sentiu pela sua ausência a surpreendeu e a desagradou e recordou-se que a vida seria muito mais tranquila se nunca tivesse posto os olhos sobre certo homem loura, alto e esbelto.

-Alegra-te, Ginny. Deixa de franzir a testa -ordenou-lhe Colin, tirando-a assim de seus pensamentos. Com resolução, ela afastou Draco Malfoy de sua cabeça e concentrou se no trabalho.

Naquela noite, introduziu seu esgotado corpo na banheira e suspirou ao sentir como a água, cálida e perfumada, exercia seu efeito sobre seus doridos músculos.

«Graças a Deus que terminei até segunda-feira», pensou.

Aquela série fotográfica era um projecto muito importante e haveria muitos dias mais como aquele. Além disso, aquele trabalho daria um grande impulso para a sua carreira. Aparecer repetidamente numa revista com a reputação e a qualidade do WitchMode daria à sua imagem um reconhecimento internacional. Além disso, com o apoio de Draco, teria dado um passo de gigante para converter-se numa das melhores Topmodels do país.

De repente, franziu a testa sem saber por que «Por que não me agrada essa perspectiva? Ter êxito na minha profissão é algo que eu sempre desejei...». Quando a imagem do Draco abriu passo nos seus pensamentos, sacudiu a cabeça com ferocidade para fazê-la desaparecer.

— Não, tu não — disse lhe em voz alta a sua imagem —. Não vou permitir que te introduzas nos meus pensamentos e confundas os meus planos. Tu és o imperador e eu a tua humilde súbdita. E vamos continuar assim.

Ginny estava sentada com o Mark Sullivan numa das discotecas mais populares de Nova Iorque. Mark era o único herdeiro de John Sullivan, dono de uma grande cadeia de hotéis internacional. Era também um moreno muito bonito e ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas julgava, Mark não era arrogante, nem presunçoso e muito menos estúpido. Simplesmente não trabalhava porque não precisava.

A música enchia todos os espaços, injectando o ambiente com o seu ritmo enquanto os efeitos de luz reflectiam cores cambiantes sobre os bailarinos.

Enquanto a música ia apropriando-se deles, Ginny reflectiu sobre as razões que tinha para que sua relação com o Mark continuasse sendo platónica.

Não que ela não gostasse da companhia masculina nem que não desfrutasse com os abraços ou os beijos de um homem. Sem que pudesse evitar, um par de olhos cinzas de olhar zombador apareceu nos seus pensamentos. Ginny franziu a testa.

Se estava longe das relações mais íntimas era porque ninguém a tinha interessado o suficientemente, não tinha encontrado ninguém interessante para um relacionamento de longo ou curto prazo. Até aquele momento, o amor a tinha evitado, algo pelo qual ela se sentia muito agradecida. Com o amor vinham os compromissos, compromissos que não se encaixavam com os planos que tinha para seu futuro imediato. Não. A relação com um homem lhe daria complicações e interferiria a sua organizada vida.

-É sempre um prazer sair contigo, Ginny -disse Mark, tirando-a assim dos seus pensamentos.

Ginny olhou para seu acompanhante e viu que ele sorria e que, continuando, olhava o copo que ela tinha entre as mãos desde que chegaram ao local.

-Além disso, sais-me tão barata.

Ginny sorriu também e afastou seus pensamentos.

— Por muito que procurasse por aí, asseguro-te que não encontrarias outra mulher que se preocupasse tanto pelo bem-estar do teu bolso.

— É certo — afirmou Mark. Então, suspirou e adoptou uma atitude de grande tristeza —. Elas vêm pelo meu corpo ou pelo meu dinheiro. Tu, minha doce Ginny, não vens atrás de nenhuma das duas coisas — acrescentou enquanto lhe agarrava as mãos e as cobria de beijos —. Talvez se casasses comigo, amor de minha vida, e me permitisses afastar-te de toda esta decadência. Encontraríamos uma casa de campo rodeada de vinhas, teríamos 27 filhos e sentaríamos na mesa para almoçar e jantar todos os dias.

— Sabes que, se eu dissesse "sim", cairias morto imediatamente, não é? — Comentou ela, com um sorriso.

— Quando tens razão, tens razão — rebateu Mark —. Por isso, em vez de levar-te a uma casa de campo rodeada de vinhas, me conformarei trazendo-te á perdição.

Olhos cheios de admiração contemplaram à alta e esbelta mulher vestida com um vestido dourado com uma abertura o suficientemente atrevida para revelar longas e torneadas pernas enquanto girava e dançava com seu acompanhante. Ambos possuíam uma graça natural para a dança e uma afinidade tal com a música que a presença do casal era esplendorosa sob a pista.

Terminaram a dança com um profundo e dramático movimento Mark baixou Ginny até o chão. Quando ela voltou a ficar de pé, ria a gargalhadas pela excitação do momento.

Saíram da pista e encaminharam-se para uma mesa. Mark tinha lhe rodeado os ombros com os braços. Entretanto, as risadas de Ginny emudeceram quando se encontrou de frente com olhos cinzas que a tinham perturbado poucos minutos antes.

— Olá, Ginny — disse Draco, saudando-a de forma casual. A jovem sentiu se muito agradecida pelo facto do sistema de luzes a ajudar a ocultar a mudança de cor que se produziu no seu rosto.

— Olá, senhor Malfoy — respondeu ela. Perguntou-se por que tinha começado a sentir uma sensação estranha no estômago ao vê-lo.

— Acredito que já conheces Cassondra.

— É obvio — afirmou ela ao perceber a presença da loura —. Alegro-me de voltar a vê-la — acrescentou. Então, Ginny voltou se para o seu acompanhante e apresentou o também. Mark deu a mão a Draco com grande entusiasmo.

— Draco Malfoy? A sério que é o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy? — Exclamou Mark, cheio de surpresa.

— Não conheço nenhum outro — respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

-Por favor, juntem-se a nós para tomar uma taça — sugeriu Mark enquanto indicava a mesa.

O sorriso de Draco fez se ainda mais amplo. Continuando, olhou para Ginny, que estava fazendo tudo o possível por ocultar o desconforto que sentia.

-Sim, por favor -disse ela, com escrupulosa cortesia.

Olhou-o nos olhos directamente, decidida a ganhar a batalha com os estranhos e pouco comuns sentimentos que lhe produzia a presença de Draco. Não obstante, quando olhou para a sua acompanhante, o desconforto transformou se em regozijo ao observar que Cassondra Agrippa se alegrava tão pouco quanto ela de estar na sua companhia. Talvez a incomodava ter que compartilhar Draco com alguém, embora fosse por um breve espaço de tempo.

— Os dois fizeram uma demonstração impressionante na pista de dança — comentou Draco —. Devem dançar muito frequentemente para fazê-lo tão bem juntos.

— Não há melhor companheira que Ginny — declarou Mark. Então, tocou brandamente a mão da jovem com grande afecto —. Ela é capaz de dançar com qualquer um.

-De verdade? -perguntou Draco -. Talvez me permita que lhe roube durante alguns momentos para comprová-lo por mim mesmo.

O pânico apoderou se de Ginny e se reflectiu nos seus expressivos olhos. Levantou-se com um sentimento de indignação quando Draco se aproximou dela e a ajudou a ficar de pé sem esperar que ela aceitasse.

— Para de parecer uma mártir — sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido enquanto se aproximavam da pista de dança.

— Não seja ridículo — afirmou ela com admirável dignidade. Sentia-se furiosa por ele a conhecer tão facilmente.

A música ficou mais lenta, por isso Draco colocou se frente a frente com ela e a tomou entre os seus braços. Ao sentir o contacto, Ginny sentiu o imediato reflexo para separar-se dele, embora se esforçasse para que não se notasse tanto a tensão. Draco tinha o torso firme, uma masculinidade avassaladora. O braço que lhe tinha colocado ao redor da cintura a mantinha próxima, tanto que seus corpos pareciam fundir-se enquanto se moviam pela pista de dança. Inconscientemente, ela tinha se posto nas pontas dos pés e tinha permitido que a bochecha descansasse ao lado da dele. O aroma que emanava do corpo do Draco assaltava os sentidos e a fazia perguntar-se se teria tomado a bebida com muita rapidez. O coração pulsava rapidamente contra o dele, por isso teve que se esforçar para seguir os passos que ele marcava.

— Devia ter imaginado que dançavas bem — murmurou Draco, contra a orelha de Ginny.

-Verdade? — Replicou ela fazendo um grande esforço por manter um tom casual que não reflectisse a excitação que experimentava ao notar a boca dele contra o lóbulo da orelha —. Por que?

— Pelo modo como caminhas e como te moves. Tens uma graciosidade tão sensual, um ritmo tão natural...

Ginny tentou de rir ao escutar aquele comentário quando olhou nos olhos de Draco. No entanto, encontrou-se perdida neles, incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. Os lábios de ambos estavam a um suspiro de distância...

— Sempre acreditei que os olhos cinzas eram como aço — murmurou ela, consciente de que estava pondo voz a seus pensamentos —. Os seus parecem mais com nuvens...

— Escuros e ameaçadores? — Sugeriu ele sem deixar de olhá-la.

— Às vezes — sussurrou Ginny, imersa no poder que emanava de Draco —. Outras, são quentes e suaves como a bruma da manhã. Nunca sei se vou encontrar com uma tempestade ou com uma chuva calma e refrescante. Nunca sei o que esperar...

— Não? — Repôs enquanto olhava os lábios dela —. Já deveria sabê-lo...

Ginny lutou contra a fraqueza que a invadiu ao sentir aquela resposta e se aferrou à sofisticação.

— Mas bom, senhor Malfoy! Está tentando me seduzir no meio de uma pista de dança?

— Alguém deve aproveitar o que está disponível. Ocorre-te outro lugar? — Replicou ele.

— Desculpe — desculpou-se ela. Então, girou a cabeça para que os seus olhares já não se cruzassem —. Os dois estão comprometidos com outras pessoas. A música terminou, Sr. Malfoy — acrescentou, com a intenção de soltar-se dele. Draco não o permitiu. Estreitou-a com mais força contra o seu corpo e voltou a lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

— Não deixarei que vás, até que pares de usar «senhor Malfoy» e comeces a usar o meu primeiro nome. Eu gosto assim -acrescentou, ao ver que ela não respondia —. És uma mulher destinada a estar entre os braços de um homem. De facto, encaixas perfeitamente nos meus.

— Muito bem — afirmou Ginny, entre dentes —. Draco, importar-te-ias de me soltar antes que me espremas tanto que não possa me reconhecer?

— É óbvio — replicou ele. Afrouxou a pressão, mas não a soltou —. Não vais dizer que te estou a machucar, vais? — Comentou, com um sorriso.

-Direi isso quando tirar uma radiografia.

— Duvido que sejas tão frágil como queres sugerir com essas palavras.

Enquanto a conduzia à mesa, ainda continuava rodeando-a com o braço. Reuniram-se com os seus respectivos pares e o grupo conversou durante alguns minutos. Ginny sentiu uma inconfundível hostilidade por parte da outra mulher, hostilidade a qual Draco não se deu conta ou preferiu ignorar. Não obstante, a jovem modelo sentia se muito incómoda. Sentiu um grande alívio quando o casal se levantou, depois que Draco recusou o convite de Mark para que tomassem outra taça. Cassondra mostrava um aborrecimento e não fazia nada por ocultar.

— Acho que Cassondra não gosta muito de discotecas — explicou Draco enquanto rodeava com um braço os ombros da loura. Imediatamente, Cassondra lhe dedicou um sorriso que era um convite descarado. Da sua parte, Ginny sentiu uma série de emoções que se negou a identificar como ciúmes —. Esta noite só veio para me agradar. Estou pensando em utilizar uma discoteca no projecto — disse a Ginny, com um enigmático sorriso —. Acredito que foi uma sorte encontrar-te aqui esta noite, Ginny. Assim vi claramente como organizar tudo. Até a segunda-feira, Ginny — concluiu, enquanto ele e a sua acompanhante se dispunham a partir.

— Até a segunda-feira? — Repetiu Mark quando ficaram sozinhos uma vez mais — Parece-me que tens tendência para captar a atenção dos ricos e poderosos.

— Isso não é verdade — espetou ela, irritada pela conclusão a que Mark parecia ter chegado —. Nossa relação é estritamente profissional. Estou trabalhando para sua revista. Ele é meu chefe, nada mais.

— Muito bem, muito bem — disse Mark. Seu sorriso se fez ainda mais amplo ao ver a veemência com que Ginny tinha negado tudo —. Não me cortes a cabeça. É um equívoco lógico e eu não sou o único a pensar assim.

— Do que estás falando?

-Minha doce Ginny, por acaso não percebeste como te cravavam facas pelas costas enquanto estavas dançando com o teu famoso chefe? — Perguntou. Ao ver que ela o olhava sem compreender, suspirou —. Sabes uma coisa? Depois de estar três anos vivendo em Nova Iorque, continuas sendo muito ingénua. Uma certa loura esteve lançando adagas com o olhar durante todo o tempo que estiveste dançando. De facto, eu estava á espera que te desfizesses ao meio e saltassem jorros de sangue a qualquer momento.

— Isso é absurdo — afirmou Ginny —. Estou certa de que a senhorita Agrippa sabia muito bem que a única razão pela qual Draco estava dançando comigo foi para preparar seu maravilhoso projecto.

Mark a observou atentamente durante um instante. Então, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como já disse antes, Ginny, és incrivelmente ingénua.


End file.
